Steps to Success
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of fic about George McFly and Lorraine Baines, soon after the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Applies to most universes - but not the Twin Pines Timeline. Reaching Out To Daddy and George McFly For Class President are the second and third fics.
1. Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 26, 1955  
5:30 PM PST_

George Douglas McFly felt both excited and nervous, as he was at Holt's Diner. As he glanced across the table, he saw how beautiful Lorraine Margaret Baines was. It sure felt strange, thinking of how he actually had a bona fide girlfriend. The two were only dating, for the last two weeks. It seemed like so much has changed, within that time.

George was a little stunned by how popular he become - since the night that he finally had the courage to stand up to his long-time nemesis, Biff Tannen. It quite seemed as if the living nightmare of the previous five years were now over. He was finally free!

However, in spite of his new popularity, he quite realized that some of the more elitist pupils still weren't willing to really accept him amongst the higher ranks. As far as they were concerned, they believed in one specific mantra: once a loser, always a loser.

"Are you feeling okay, George?" Lorraine asked, concerned. "I guess you just still feel quite jittery over the prospect of running for class president, eh? The thing is, Sharon Schumacher was very sincere in her suggestion. She really does believe in you. I sure believe in you, as well. You just needed a little push in the right direction. That's all."

"You're quite right, Lorrie," George replied, sighing. "It's just that... Well, these things have such a tendency to become popularity contests, and you know how popular Ron Woodward is. While I seem to be a bit more well-liked, these days - I just feel as is..."

"You have a platform to run on, George," Lorraine replied, gently. "I mean, you really have some great ideas! For instance, I sure agree that physical assault should not be tolerated on the school grounds. I also love your idea of starting a Good Friends..."

"Really?" George asked, stunned. "Having been an outcast for so long... I really can't help but feel a little sensitive to the feelings of other outcasts... and those who might _still_ be outcasts! Even Lester and Billy are not quite popular. I rather understand that school is about learning. Still, feeling like a social outcast really can hinder the..."

"Oh, I can understand what you mean," whispered Lorraine, as she grabbed George's hands into hers. "Y'know, I rather can't help but feel... a little guilty. Granted, I never actively participated in being mean to anyone. Still, I didn't really think of reaching..."

"It's okay, Lorrie," George replied, smiling. "I'm simply not blaming you, by any means. Intellectually, I always knew that it was only a rather vocal minority of the school who actively shunned me. Most were probably just oblivious to my very presence, in fact."

"Well, yeah, there are several hundred kids in the school," Lorraine pointed out. "You can't expect to know every single kid who attends. The thing is, I still feel ashamed. I do feel as if I should've made more of an effort to reach out to those... to those who are alone. Y'know, George, you've taught me a lot - within the last couple of weeks."

"Really?" George asked, stunned. This was still just a new experience for him. He sure wasn't used to feeling rather appreciated. Aside from his mother, his Grandpa William, and his Aunt Alice - he never really felt as if anyone saw any potential inside of him.

Even with the three aforementioned people, he often felt as if even they didn't quite see any potential in him - and that they only said encouraging things to him, because they felt that they _had_ to. For much of his life, he had a low opinion of himself.

"Yes, really," replied Lorraine, as a smile spread across her face. "I actually learned to not be rather quick to assume things about others, for one. Granted, I never felt as if you were just a... a bad person. For what it's worth, given a choice between you and Biff - I definitely would've picked you! It's simply that... Well, I never thought that..."

"I never knew that I had the ability, either," George replied, softly. "I do quite owe all my gratitude to Marty Klein. At first, I thought he was a bit of a pest. When I realized that he just wanted to be my friend. I really miss him! He made a real difference in..."

"I sure miss him, too," Lorraine replied, a little nervously. "I mean, you're the guy that I'm in such love with - but I still feel as if... Say, George, what exactly do you think he meant - when he made the comment about the... the riving room rug fire? I mean..."

"He might've really been joking around," suggested George, even though he was also a little baffled by Marty Klein's parting comment. "Right now, I don't feel as if I'm very ready to... I dream of the day, Lorrie, that you and I get married. The idea of having kids, though... I really don't have that much experience around them. I just think..."

"This might come as a surprise," Lorraine explained, softly, "but I simply do agree with you. Granted, being the eldest in my family, I really am quite used to looking after the younger ones. Still, all things considered, being a parent isn't exactly the same thing."

"You know one advice that Marty really gave to me, Lorrie?" George asked, as a smile spread across his face. Lorraine nodded, as he added. "He taught me that, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. I'm realizing how right he actually was."

"I really feel nervous, George," Lorraine replied, quietly. "I know that Marty Klein was a friend of yours - but, for me... I know how some people have rather questioned my love for you. I don't think it's quite because of you. It's because of me. I sort of have a reputation of... Well, before I met you, I never actually knew what true love was."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" gushed George, smiling. "You'll never guess what I discovered, earlier today. I was looking through some very old photo albums. I rather found some photos of my Grandpa William, from when he was our age. I really couldn't believe it!"

"That really is nice, George," Lorraine replied, softly. "I'm very close to my Uncle Dave and Aunt Eileen. Sometimes, I find myself wishing that my father could be a little more like his brother. I mean, Uncle Dave is real mild-mannered - while my father can be..."

"Yeah, your father is real gruff," George agreed, nervously. "At any rate, what I was about to say... Well, my Uncle William looked much like Marty Klein! The thing is, I just was a little... Many have said that he was quite handsome, when he was younger. At least, he was quite well-liked with the girls. Still, the fact that he looked like Marty..."

"Well, I did think he was a dreamboat," Lorraine muttered, blushing. "Marty, I mean. I think you're cute, as well." After taking a deep swallow, he added, "To be honest, the thing is... I sometimes envy you. Sometimes, I'd really like to trade families with you."

"Are you serious, Lorrie?" George asked, stunned. He never expected for Lorraine to feel that way. In fact, George often wished that he had brothers or sisters. "I rather found it to be lonesome, in fact, to be an only child. My cousins all live out of town."

"There are a few times," Lorraine explained, softly, "when I actually wish that I didn't have any brothers or sisters. In addition, I simply wish that I could trade fathers with you. Granted, your father's really a little like... well, like the way you used to be. The thing is, your father really is nice to you! I sometimes feel as if my father doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?" George asked, gently. To his horror, it simply looked like Lorraine was about to cry. If that was the case, then she sure needed for him to comfort her. "Are you, uh... What's, uh, troubling you? Did you and your father actually have a fight?"

"It's not that," Lorraine replied, with her voice wavering. As tears began to roll down her cheeks, she added, "I sometimes just feel as if he doesn't even love me. It really hurts, George. Just once, I would like for him to hug me - and to say those words!"

"What words?" asked George. At that moment, George felt like kicking himself - as the answer seemed to be so obvious. "Oh, you mean you want him to say 'I love you'? Of course, I can understand that could really make you feel..." He reached for Lorraine's hands, as he added, "Do you think you could, uh, maybe try talking to him about it?"

"I'm not quite sure if I can, George," Lorraine sobbed. "I mean, what if he yells at me? What if he simply says that I'm acting childish... or like a spoiled brat? What if he even says that he, in fact, doesn't love me? I don't think I can take that kind of rejection!"

"I really do understand, Lorraine," George replied, softly. In fact, this sounded almost exactly like something George himself used to say! "I quite think you should try talking to him, though. For all you know, he maybe doesn't even realize that you feel real..."

"You're right, George," Lorraine replied, as she wiped her eyes. "After I get home, it's going to... The sooner I talk things over with him, the sooner I... Y'know, George, I'm starting to understand just how you must've felt - all those years. I guess we all have our insecurities. It's best that I really overcome my insecurity of talking to my father."

"Marty did give very good advice," George replied sighing. "So did his uncle, now that I recall. I had Dr. Brown, when I was in third grade. It's been a long time ago, and it'll be... That was before my downfall, as well. It's good that Marty came into our lives."

"Perhaps, God really brought him into our lives," Lorraine suggested, "for a very good reason. Well, I'm ready for dessert. I really wish you good luck, on your campaign. At least, I'll be rooting for you. I'm looking rather forward to next Wednesday, actually."

George smiled, as he was so grateful for Lorraine encouragement. Within the last two weeks, things have simply been looking up. While some of his fellow pupils did still look down on him, he knew that a good many of them were very decent people. He hoped that many of them would just come to support his Good Friends Outreach Movement.


	2. Reaching Out To Daddy

**Author's Note: Lorraine, feeling insecure of her father's love for her, decides to talk to him. Thanks to Phish Tacko for helping me get started.  
**

_November 28, 1955  
7:30 PM PST_

Lorraine felt a little nervous, as she stepped into the living room - clutching at the left sleeve of her cardigan. Her father said a few harsh words to her - during supper, the previous night - and Lorraine was all but irate at her father. She really interpreted his words to mean that he didn't love her, anymore - and it was terribly bothering her.

She sighed, as she was about to confront him on it. She quite thought of the talk that she had with George, the other day. He was rather sweet and supportive to her, and she decided that it was about time to actually take his advice - and talk to his father.

"Dad?" called out Lorraine, as she strolled over to the recliner chair - where her father was sitting. As usual, her father was simply reading the newspaper. He didn't seem to hear her. "Father?" Lorraine asked, nervously. "Hey, Dad, I... I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Lorraine?" asked Sam, as he looked up from behind the newspaper. He did sound rather gruff, which just made Lorraine feel all the more nervous. Could she just bring herself to tell him how he felt? What if he really responded by yelling at her, and sending her to her bedroom? "I was in the middle of reading a real interesting article."

"Listen, Dad," Lorraine explained, as she swallowed. "I was really thinking about what you said to me, last night, at the dinner table. I felt so, uh... Well, Dad, I simply have to tell you something. The truth is, Dad, I'm simply worried that you... don't love me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Lorraine?" demanded Sam, as he actually raised his voice. Lorraine felt quite anxious, as her father's reaction sure was the very thing that she was worried about. "Jesus, child, you sure can be a very self-centred brat."

"You simply _don't_ love me, do you?" cried out Lorraine, as tears filled her eyes. "I sure can't believe this, Dad!" She took in a deep breath, before yelling, "I try to reach out to you, and I... and I... I just should've known this would've happened! You don't even give a _damn_ that I feel unloved by you? Well, Dad, do you even love me?"

"That's it, young lady!" roared Sam, as he stood up. "I simply will not put up with you speaking to me in a real disrespectful manner. To your room, right now! When you're ready to show me the respect that I deserve, then I might be willing to talk to you."

"All I want is for you to reassure me that you love me!" shrieked Lorraine, as she tried to resist the urge to punch her father in the nose. "You're my goddamn father! I want you to tell me that you love me! Is that really such an unreasonable thing to ask for?"

"Lorraine!" called out Stella, as she walked into the living room. She placed her hands on Lorraine's shoulders, as she asked, "Just what's all this screaming about?" Turning to Sam, she added, "Sam, sit back down. I'll quite handle our daughter." To Lorraine, she asked, "Now, what's going on here? Why were you screaming at your father?"

"I just told him that I..." Lorraine started to say. She began to cry, as she continued, "Oh, Mom, I'm quite worried that he... that he doesn't love me. When I told him that, though - he told me that I was being so self-centred. I just want Daddy to love me!"

"Aw, sweetheart," murmured Stella - as she drew Lorraine close to her, and began to stroke her hair. "Sam, how can you simply treat our daughter this way? She's worried that you don't love her, and... Don't you even care that your daughter's real upset?"

"I might be more loving of her, Stella," argued Sam, "if she was a little more respectful and well-behaved." Lorraine sobbed harder, as she couldn't believe how heartless her father was. "She doesn't need love, Stella. What the girl needs... is _discipline_. At least, she could have the courtesy to not demand that I love her. Just think about it."

"A kids need discipline _and_ love," Stella argued, with an impatient sigh. "It's really not like the two are mutual exclusive. Also, just what do you mean by 'demand'? She's not asking for you to buy her a car. She simply wants for you to love her. That's all!"

"It's still demanding, all the same," insisted Sam. "The thing is, if she actually just kept her nose out of trouble, I'd really be more inclined to love her. She's seventeen years old, for Christ's sake! She should know that she can't just get what she wants, by..."

"You're just confirming her worst fears," Stella explained, firmly. "She confided to me, a few times, that she quite felt like you didn't love her - and I told her that she should not worry about it. Now what am... It guess it was sure wrong of me to assume that, as her _father_, the notion that you'd love her would simply go without question."

"Yeah, it really was wrong of you to just assume things about me," snapped Sam. "I'm not going to discuss this, any longer. I'm gonna head out to the tavern, for awhile. At least, I could use a few cold beers - in order to calm down. I'll be back, a little later."

"Bye, Sam," Stella replied, wearily. In a softer voices, she added, "I really don't know what to tell you, sweetheart. Your father's sure being unreasonable. Not to mention, stubborn. His love for you should be unconditional. How about some ice cream, hon?"

"Sure, that'd be swell," replied Lorraine, as she lifted up her tear-stained face. "I sure feel terrible, though. I, uh... Well, I really confided in George about my problems with Dad. He was rather supportive about it, and he quite suggested that I should tell Dad about... about how I really felt. Now, Mom, I'm not sure if I really did the right thing."

"Actually, honey," Stella replied, as the two of them stepped into the kitchen, "I really don't blame your... You shouldn't've screamed at him, of course. You rather should've kept your cool. Still, I really can understand how traumatizing this must be, for you."

"Thanks, Mom," Lorraine replied, as she hugged Stella. "It's rather good to know that _you_ love me, at least. Sometimes, though... Well, it sure hurts me - some of the things that my father says to me. Sometimes, I wish that I had a different father!"

"Well, we can't quite change that," Stella explained, softly. "God decided to place you with this family, and... Well, your father is part of the package. Also, I should caution you against... Well, remember what happened - when you were nine? We really don't want another repeat of that. I'm certain that he'll come to his senses, soon enough."

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Lorraine, as Stella began to scoop up some ice cream. "I really can remember that incident. I ran away from home, because I was very scared of my father. When you found me, he said that he'd... Well, I guess that's all in the past."

Lorraine sighed, as she reached for her bowl of ice cream. She quite recalled how her father insisted that he no longer loved her, although he agreed to stop using the belt on her. She insisted that it was just fine with her - but, inwardly, it sure troubled her.

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Lorraine was trying to write her history report - but she was rather unable to concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about what her mother said. It very much troubled her, as she simply recalled the incident of eight years ago. At the time, Milton was only four years old - and her mother was four months pregnant with Sally.

She simply made a huge show of affection to her mother, while pointedly ignoring her father. Her father retaliated, by doting on Milton. When her grandparents came over - they insisted on just putting a stop to the whole ridiculousness, for once and for all.

Lorraine sighed, as she thought of how much had actually changed. The idea that her father genuinely didn't love her was just upsetting. Still, in a way, she was relieved to finally have the talk - as it felt quite good to finally get everything out of her system.

"Lorraine?" came the sudden voice of her father. The voice sounded soft, which gave Lorraine a glimmer of hope. As Sam stepped inside, he added, "Listen, Lorraine, I just would like to..." Lorraine looked up, as she felt nervous. "This is simply so hard for me to say, but... It might not always seem like it, but the truth is... Well, I do love you!"

"Really, Dad?" Lorraine asked, as she was very stunned. Could this be happening? His father just nodded, as a warm smile spread across his face. "Oh, Daddy, if you rather do mean it..." Tears filled her eyes, as she continued. "I can't tell you how much it..."

"Yes, Lorraine, I mean it," Sam replied, softly. "You have to understand, though, that I'm... Well, I'm really not like your mother. The thing is, Lorrie, my own parents rather weren't the affectionate type. Also, I admit that I have a bad temper - and I just..."

"Yeah, uh, I understand," Lorraine replied, nervously. She actually never knew Sam's parents - as both of them died, before Lorraine was born. "I guess I should apologize to you. I shouldn't've screamed at you, no matter how upset I was. It really hurt me, though - when you, essentially, told me that you... that you actually didn't love me."

"I understand, Lorrie," whispered Sam, as he wrapped his arms around Lorraine. "I've been very irrational, and... Well, I can't quite promise you that there will be any quick changes. Still, I'll try to be a little more understanding. I'll always love you, Lorraine."

"Thanks, Daddy," Lorraine replied, as she managed a small smile. "I suppose I can't... Well, it's very nice to know that you _do_ love me - and that you didn't really mean what you said, earlier. It simply means the world to me. I really do love you, as well."

Sam simply patted her back. Lorraine really vowed that, when she has children of her own, she'd make real certain to show them much affection. While she'd really love for her father to remain this affectionate, henceforth - she sure knew how unrealistic it'd be. Still, she knew her that her father loved her - and that was what was important.


	3. George McFly For Class President

**Author's Note: George is feeling a little apprehensive, as he runs for class president.  
**

_November 30, 1955  
1:30 PM PST_

This was simply a big day for George Douglas McFly. As glanced at the love of his life, Lorraine Margaret Baines, who smiled warmly at him. Was he possible for him to really compete against Ron Woodward, who was amongst the most popular boys at school? His platform simply comprised of daily ice cream for lunches and shorter school days.

While George happened to enjoy ice cream, he felt that it wasn't really a major school issue. He simply wouldn't mind having shorter school days, as well - but he was aware of how school days were, by law, required to be a certain length. He felt so nervous.

Since the night of The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, when he finally gained the courage to punch of Biff Tannen, he sure loved his new popularity status. Still, he felt quite cautious - as he knew that some of his peers still weren't quite accepting of him.

He realized that most of the school population never really had any ill feelings against him. If anything, most were quite unaware of his presence - which was, of course, to be expected. There also were a few kind souls, who sure weren't afraid to talk to him - or make him feel included. Sometimes, George talked to some of his fellow outcasts.

"Good luck, George," Lorraine whispered, as she actually gave George's arm a gentle squeeze. "I myself enjoy quite ice cream, but it simply sounds like someone has some mixed priorities. Anyway, you simply have some great ideas. Try not to be nervous."

"Thank you, Lorrie," George whispered back. In all honesty, though, George really did feel a little nervous. He tended to suffer from stage fright, and he was rather worried about messing up his speech - and quite reverting to being the school's laughingstock.

"You'll be just fine, George," continued Lorraine. "You might actually have a hard time believing this, but... Well, George, I also used to be quite scared of talking in front of many people. The feeling really is normal, actually. At any rate, pretend that you are just... just speaking in front of your closest friends. It's worked for me, so I think..."

"I think I'll just give that a try, Lorrie," George replied, as he gave his girlfriend a small smile. His thoughts then turned to Marty Klein, as he really thought of the advice that the mysterious young visitor gave him. "I must say, I'm so glad to have saved you."

George's heart just fluttered, as Lorraine gave him quite a lovely smile. He was nearly tempted to mention Marty Klein to her, but then remembered just how she'd get more than a little nervous by the mention of him - which George could actually understand.

He realized that he had yet to explain to Lorraine that the rescue was, in actuality, a set-up. Granted, Biff wasn't exactly a part of the plan - and George just felt as if the original plan wouldn't've worked as well. Still, it was Marty Klein who really helped him to become more courageous. George sighed - as he rather began to miss the visitor.

If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. That was just the advice that Marty Klein drilled into his head. Since that fateful night, the advice had really become useful to him. He began to wish that Marty Klein could be here, just to cheer him on.

"So, in conclusion," commented Ron, "when you guys all cast your votes, just keep in mind who's been popular longer. Think about it. Would you really want an upstart like George McFly for class president? Unless you want to be a square, just vote for me."

"I really can't believe that guy," Lorraine seethed, as she clenched her fists. "George, try not to let him discourage you. I'm very sure that anyone an iota of decency would actually be real repulsed with the way Ron ended his speech, regardless of how much they love ice cream. Keep your chin up, George. I'll be rooting for you, all the way."

"Thank you very much, Ron Woodward," called out Mr. Strickland, just as he stepped up to the podium. "Now, I would really like for all of you to give a round applause - as the other class president contender takes stage. Please welcome... George McFly."

George swallowed, as he walked up to the podium. The applause really was loud. Still, he couldn't help wondering how many were truly rooting for him - and how many were simply being polite. He took in a rather deep breath, as he stepped up to the podium.

"Hello, fellow students!" George called out, as he spoke into the microphone. "I rather would like to start out by thanking Sharon Schumacher, who was just the first student to suggest the idea. It is a very huge honour to feel appreciated. I'd also like to thank Calvin 'Marty' Klein, who wasn't able to make it - but has been so encouraging to me."

"Anyway, I actually happen to really like ice cream," added George, with a strong and confident voice. "However, I just think there are more important things to think about - besides ice cream. Keep in mind that ice cream can cut into the school's expenses."

"The idea that I'd quite like to propose, though," continued George, "wouldn't actually cost anyone any money. As many of you are probably quite aware of... Well, up until recently, I didn't have much confidence. I used to let other people push me around."

"As much as I enjoy my new, uh, popularity status," explained George, "I do still have plenty of compassion for... Well, for those who might _still_ be outcasts. I really do feel a desire to make life easier for those people. Now, I'm rather aware that school is about learning. Still, I know that learning can be hard for those who struggle socially."

"Perhaps, some of you aren't even always getting teased," continued George. "Some of you might simply feel ignored, and feel a little too shy to speak to anyone... out of fear of rejection, perhaps. I'm sure that, at one point, most of you felt inadequate."

"At any rate," suggested George, as he cleared his throat, "I quite think that some of us, uh, could start a new program to really reach out to all the misfits. We could call it Good Friends. It'd also be a real good idea to get the lower grades involved, as well."

"Essentially," explained George, "it'd be a good way to help everyone feel secure. I'm quite confident that most of you have quite a caring heart, but that... Well, perhaps, we could all use a reminder to reach out to those who could might feel lonely. It really can be tough, I'm sure, for some of you to venture outside of your group of friends."

"Anyway," concluded George, "you sure might all want to put a little thought into it. If we could help to rather improve the social lives of some of our fellow classmates, they might feel more motivated to learn. I'm speaking of this, in fact, from my experience."

There was a loud applause, just as George stepped down from the podium. The palms of his hands were sweating, as he felt nervous. Would most of the school be willing to back his idea, or would they be more interested in ice cream? George felt so anxious.

oooooooooo

"Congratulations, George!" exclaimed Lorraine, as she ran to her boyfriend. "I'm quite sure that you're feeling excited. Almost two-thirds of the school voted for you. I think you did great! You sure gave a profound speech, and... Well, to be honest, I just felt a little ashamed - as I tend to have a habit of sticking to my usual group of friends."

"The anticipation was really getting me," George replied, sighing. "I mean, I just don't know too many people to _not_ like ice cream - and I myself happen to enjoy it. Of course, I wouldn't expect for people like Biff to be particularly thrilled with my idea."

"Aw, just forget about people like Biff," suggested Lorraine, rolling her eyes. "I rather do have a lot of confidence in you. Anyway, I quite think it was a good idea - bringing up the school's expenses. After all, the school actually does have a limited budget."

"Hey, George!" called out Lester, as she and Billy ran up. "Congratulations! I did quite love your proposal. I also simply appreciate how you didn't stop being friends with us, even when you became popular. I was rather furious, when Ron acted as if you were undeserving - simply because... Well, simply because you weren't always popular."

"Well, I didn't let it get to me," George replied, shrugging. Although, in all honesty, he did feel bothered by the statement. "I thought of all the great advice that Marty Klein had. In a way, I wish he could've been there. I'm sure he would've cheered me on."

"Actually, I really have an idea," suggested Lorraine, smiling. "Later on, we could stop by Dr. Brown's house. He might have a way to get in touch with Calvin Klein, being his uncle and all. I wonder what it's like, being in the coast guard. I rather miss him, too."

"That sounds like a great idea," George agreed, smiling. "I have rather fond memories of him. He was quite a wonderful teacher, in fact - and I actually never believed what some people would say about him. At any rate, I can tell that Marty Klein takes a little after him. It feels so strange to think that, initially, I found Marty to be so annoying."

"My father was simply never too fond to him," explained Lorraine, quietly. "Of course, he can be a rather hard person to get along with. By the way, George, I talked to him about how I felt - and he... Well, it actually turned out to be better than I thought."

"That's great to hear, Lorrie," gushed George. "Yeah, I remember just how upset you felt - last Saturday. I was thinking that, to celebrate, we could eat at Holt's Diner. It'll be so nice and romantic, and I happen to have plenty of money. How's that sound?"

Lorraine just smiled, as George felt as if he was on cloud nine. He actually had a good feeling about the future. He simply had a feeling that, one day, he and George would tie the knot. He wondered just what their future children might be like. One thing was certain. He vowed to be a great father, and to instill confidence in his future children.


End file.
